Henri Dumont
__NOEDITSECTION__ Overview Henri Dumont is a City of Villains contact located in Sharkhead Isle. His coordinates are (851,32,-258) __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * None, Henri is an Unlockable Contact. To receive Henri as a contact, you must first earn the Strike Buster Badge. New Contact(s) * None Information Cage Consortium Executive Henri Dumont is one of the top dogs for the Cage Consortium. It's his job to make sure the Sharkhead Isle operations run as smoothly as possible. He realizes that sometimes sacrifices must be made for profitability, and so is willing to sacrifice anything - or anyone - that gets in his way. He sometimes hires freelancers to deal with matters of special importance to the Cage Consortium. Initial Contact What the character says when you first talk to him or her. Story Arc Souvenir: Depleted Magical Isotope This is a depleted magical isotope you collected from a tale you like to call: Disturbing the Dead It all started when Henri Dumont revealed the Cage Consortium discovered a vein of bauxite under Potter's Field. The problem was that Potter's Field was a cemetary where the local workers buried their dead, and starting to mine there would be a PR nightmare unless handled properly. Henri came up with a plan to set off a magical bomb that would expose the bauxite vein while pointing a finger towards the Circle of Thorns as the responsible party. You were sent to discuss the plan with Archmage Tarixus, who came up with the necessary components to create this 'Arcano-Bomb'. The first objective was to obtain unstable magical isotopes that the Legacy Chain were studying in one of their hideouts on the Rogue Isles. After a successful raid on the hideout, you acquired the explosive components for the bomb. The next objective was to recover electronics components for the trigger mechanism. Since the Cage Consortium has been having problems with the Freakshow raiding their facilities, Henri thought it would be best to take out two birds with one stone. He sent you to take down and rip the electronics components from Freakshow cybernetic implants. You accomplished this task and returned the components to Henri. Henri directed you to take the components to Tarixus. With a twirl of magical energy he created the Arcano-Bomb! Taking the Arcano-Bomb, you planted it in a Circle of Thorns temple deep underneath Potter's Field. After escaping the lair, Henri set it off - only to find that it only affected the spirit world! While it took down a number of Circle of Thorns, it did nothing to the actual land that made up Potter's Field. It turns out Tarixus had other ideas that did not involve the welfare of the Cage Consortium. Store Store templates Missions Mission Description Briefing Text of mission description before you accept mission Mission Acceptance What the contact says after you accept the mission. Mission Objective(s) * Objective 1 * Objective 2 Clue: Clue title Clue description Badge Completion of this mission earns a hero/villain the Badge Link badge. Debriefing What the contact says after the mission is completed. Category:CoVCategory:NPCsCategory:ContactsCategory:CoV Contacts